Dear James Patterson
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: We can't blaim Max, Fang, or even Dylan for the lame-o holes that were either forgotten or just dropped. There is only one man to thank for the beautiful series Maximum Ride. Only one man to question. His name is James Patterson, and he's got a lot of explaining to do. CONTAINS NEVERMORE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's this? Two new stories in the same day!? Yep that's right. In this short story, we aren't asking Fan Fiction, or any characters questions. We're asking James Patty himself. Want to give me some suggestions? R&R Then go read my other new story called Moments and R&R that one too. Please? It'll make me really happy and I'll be… really happy. *Bambi Eyes***

Disclaimer: F ALK'Q LTK JO! (Three Letters Back can decipher this code!)

Dear James Patterson,

What happened to me being all kick butt and tough? I can understand if once a book I stray out of character but for FOUR STANKIN' BOOKS!?

Your favorite character,

Maximum Ride


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thank everyone who followed this story! Now I told myself I wouldn't do this, but the toll fee for the next 2 chapters is 8 reviews by Sunday. Then I will do chapter 3 and 4. Ok so if in your review you want to leave suggestions, I will gladly take them!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR.**

Dear JP,

Whatever became of me? One book I'm there, roaming the desert all crazily, the next I disappear from the face of the Earth? Please let me know what became of me. Did I die, or find humanity and continue living under One Light's influence?

Sincerely,

That Psycho Technifriz Geek from book 1 and 7


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So as you guys can see, I didn't get my reviews, but that's ok. You are all forgiven, since I got 3 pm's. I got a very special guest with us today, two actually. All the way from Oregon, Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls! I kidnapped them :/.**

**Dipper: *Grumbles***

**Mabel: I brought Waddles!**

**Waddles: Oink.**

**Dipper: This is going to be ****a looong summer.**

**TF: Oh don't worry. You'll be here much longer than that :)**

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ LineBreak! ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Dear JP:  
Why did I leave Max saying "I was meant to have wings" blah blah? It did not show up again in Nevermore. Did you forget about me? Thank you, James, for caring about me—NOT!  
Love,  
Ella Martinez, books 1-8


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yep. Chapter 4, as promised. Does anyone else think Dipper is adorable?**

**Mabel: Me!**

**Dipper: I am not adorable. (^._.^)—(cat) *sneezes***

**TFandMabel: Aww!**

**TF: You're adorable, and you know it!**

**############################################LINEBREAKAGE##########################**

Dear JP:

What happened to me?! If Total could have seen me, just once, he might have fallen in love with me instead of the elephant Akila! We could have been shipped! Totalia! Or Magnotal!

Love,

Magnolia, book 1


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Second to last one today folks. Dipper and Mabel are getting bored, so we're going to play Super Smash Bros.**

**Mabel: You are so going down, Dipper!**

**Dipper: In your dreams!**

***********************************************************LINEISBEINGBROKEN****************

Dear JP:

You must enjoy making me angry, cause you're about to get it buddy. I am Fang FNICKIN RIDE (Hopefully)! Do you think I would just abandon a bunch of kids, after helping them survive?! No siree bubb. I would find them somewhere to go, a place to live! Not leave them to die! Ugh.

Love,

Starting-to-sound-like-Nudge Fang


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back from playing SSB. I came in second. :(**

**Mabel: I came in first!**

**Dipper: *cold shoulder***

**TF: Waddles beat him :)**

**Waddles: Oink!**

**TF: Last chapter today!**

**_BREAK_**

Dear JP:

Hi there! Quick question. What every happened to all our powers? We barely used them except for the book we discovered them! Mostly. We just like being able to do cool stuff besides flying, you know?

Love

The Flock


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I got some reviews! Even Dipper was excited!**

**Dipper: Not really…**

**TF: Don't tell lies.**

**Dipper: When can we go home?**

**TF: Never. You will live in my guest house, and go to school with me, and everything!**

**Dipper: But I am a whole year younger than you!**

**WWWWWWWWWWVWWWWWWWWWWDIDYOUS EETHE"V"?WWWWWWWWWWW**

Dear JP:  
If you have ever been on **(He probably was, which is where he copy and pasted Nevermore from), **then you would know that more people who don't know me write about me. They appreciate me. Pair me up with Maya. You should read them. Anyways, what became of me? Was I terminated? A guy just wants to know his fate, you know?

Love,  
Omega, book 3

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVWVVVVNOWLOOK FORTHE"W"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**Big thanks to Metal Flowers and HeadOverHeelsInHate for give a suggestion. Y'all should try it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Time for chapter 8! School starts for Me, Mabel, and Dipper on Thursday, so expect only 2 or 3 updates a week, usually at one time. Sorry…**

**EIEIOEIEIOEIEIOEIEIOEIEIOEIE IOoldmcdonalhadafarmEIEIOEIE IOEIEIOEIEIOEIEIOEIEIOEIEIOE IEIOEIEIO**

Dear JP:

I got, like, 3 words in all of Nevermore. What is up with that? I am awesome, amazing, and epic! You're worse than the people of FanFiction, barely giving me a part. Plus, I have the coolest power ever!

Love,

Gazzy, book 1-8


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh no! I have school tomorrow! That means I will only do one update tonight. Please raise my reviews to 20 while I go to school. It gets me out of bed.**

**Dipper: I don't wanna go to 8th grade. I am supposed to be in 7th!**

**Mabel: Get over it baby bro. We get to meet a bunch of TF's friends!**

**Dipper: If they're anything like her…**

**TF: Hey!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRPLEASERRRRRRRRRRRRR RR**

Dear JP:

Do you seriously think I would just stand by and watch Max and Fang kiss and stuff? No. I would leave and find other people. It would break my heart.

Love,

Dylan, books 6-8


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Nủmero 10! Yep so I will most likely update this on Friday or Saturday, being that I have volleyball tryouts and softball practice tomorrow evening.**

**Dipper: Why do we have to go to volleyball tryouts with you?**

**TF: There will be girls in spandex…**

**Dipper: I'm in!**

**SEXISTPIGJUSTLIKEIGGYSEXISTP IGJUSTLIKEIGGYDUMBBOYSDUMBBO YS**

Dear JP:

Why would I suddenly go from kissing Dylan, than straight to Fang, without some sort of explanation, or without me thinking about which boy I am going to choose? And what makes you think I want either one of them?! Maybe I want… Iggy!

_Iggy: *Wriggles Eyebrows*_

Get out of my chapter Iggy, and go back to your own! *Pushes Iggy away* I was joking!

Love,

Maximum Ride, books 1-8


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok guys. I haven't updated in a while. Who has? I had school, marching band, volleyball, softball, IMEA, and NO LAPTOP! Until now that is. I got me a new laptop! It's fancy. More updates for you guys. Maybe if I remember. Or if you comment... Anyway, enough with my blabber. On with the show!  
Dipper: You mean Chapter.  
TF: Was I asking you?

* * *

Dear JP:  
I'd personally like to thank you. THANK YOU! Ha ha ha to all you Miggy fans, Figgy fans, Niggy fans, Iggle fans, Giggy fans, and whatever else that has Iggy and some other girl with him. I get him. All mine. Eggy! Eggy! Eggy!

Sincerly,  
Ella Martinez, books 1-8


End file.
